Objectives
Objectives 1-70 #Store: Buy 7 turnips at once at the store. #Ranking: Post your position in the breeder's ranking. #Competition: Participate in 2 dcomptitions with your horses. #Seniority: Reach a given seniority. #AgingA: Obtain a horse of a given age. #Breeding farm: Go ridingfor at least 4 hours in a row with one of your horses. #Reproduction: Offer a covering with one of your stallions. #Lesson: Give a lesson with one of your horses. #Store: Sell 20 droppings at a time to the store. #Congratulations: Congratulate 3 players ontheir game. #Store: Equip your horse with shoreshoes. #Store: Buy 20 turnips at a time at the store. #Breeding farm: Train for at least 3 hours with one of your horses. #Ranking: View the details of one of the top 20 players in the general ranking. #Competition: Particpiate in 8 competitions with your horses. #Breeding farm: Use an aging point. #Business: Be an employee in an equestion center. #Competition: Finish among the top 4 in a competition with a horse. #Breeding farm: Put horses from youir breeding farm to bed a give number of times. #Trade: Bid on a horse in auction. #Breeding farm: Name one of your horses Tip. #Breeding farm: Put one of your horses in its box for 10 consecutive hours. #Community: Congratulate a player on their birthday. #Give a Health Mash to a horse. #Communirt: Give an apple to another player's horse. #Equus: Reach a given breeder reserce. #Trade: Sell a horse at auction. #Attendance: Have logged on 10 different days in the past 20 days. #Store: Buy a saddle from the store. #Breeding fdarm: Give a carrot to one of your horses. #Competition: Finish among the top 3 in a competition with a horse. #Various: Use the notebook. #Store: Sell 100 units of droppings at a time to the store. #Congratulations: Congratulate 5 playeres on their game. #Community: Take a look at the profile page for the equestrian center you work for. #Breeding farm: Have a certain number of living horses. #Communirt: Get congratulated by another plauer. #Community: Send a private message to Ow with :) as the title. #Reproduction: Give birth to a pure breed foal. #Seniority: Reach a give seniority. #Breeding farm: Put horses from your breeding arm to bed a given number of times. #Equus: Reach a given breeder reserve. #Tub of grease: Fine a tub of grease by a putting a horse in the box. #Equestrian center: Be the director of an equestrian center. #Special: Find secret page No. 1. #Competition: Finish last in give competitions with your horses. #Breeding farm:Finish training in a skill for a horse yuou gave birth to. #Competition: Participate in a certain number of competitions with your hoses. #Competition: Make a certain number of podiums in competitions with your horses. #Safe Havewn: Stroke a horse in the Safe Haven. #Breeding farm: Have a certain number of living horses. #Various: Cath a UFO. #Trade: Buy a pregnant mare. #Breeding arm: Buy a horse at auction. #Competition: Enter a competition that uses between 15% and 16% of energy. #Equus: Reach a breeder's reserve that ends with 77. #Community: Find another friend on the game. #Attendance: Have logged on 15 different fdays in the past 20 days. #Compeition: Wind 1 competition with your horses. #Trade: Buy a horse in the direct sales. #Breeding farm: Own an immortal horse. #Community: Get a friend to offer yoiu a turnip. #Trade: Sell a horse for at least 10,000 Equus. #Breeding farm: Obtain a certain number of skill points with a horse you have bred. #Aging: Have a horse older than 10. #Competition: Participate in a certain number of competitions with your horses. #Breeding farm: Have earned at least 60 skill points with a foal's games. #Breeding farm: Have a vertain number of living horses. #Genetics: Achieve a positive BLUP with a horse that you produced. #Competition: Win a certain number of competitions. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.